


Skeleton in my bed!

by MarimenCarmen2



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Cute, Horror, Humor, Other, Skeletons, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:02:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22303855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Luz meets a skeleton that is in her bed.
Kudos: 5





	Skeleton in my bed!

Luz let out a soft yawn as she stretch her arms.

Luz takes off a blanket revealing a skeleton.

A skeleton yawned "Do you realize what time is it"

Luz's eyes widen in fear

Luz hears her heart beating faster.

Luz screamed

A skeleton screamed

Luz hide behind a globe.

Luz panted

"Oh great now you make me scream like a opera singer!"

Luz gulped "I-I'm Luz Noceda"

"Oh please what a beautiful name for a human"

Luz blushed "Actually your name is Hueso Paco"

Hueso Paco facepalmed

The End


End file.
